


See You Tomorrow

by diezminutos



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 19:58:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17814545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diezminutos/pseuds/diezminutos
Summary: Omar and Ander get caught.





	See You Tomorrow

“Omar, I’m going to the bank,” Omar’s father mumbled before he opened the door. A few seconds later, Ander walked in and smiled at Omar. Omar grabbed his forearm and started to pull him.  
“Thank you, Nadia,” Ander called behind him.

When they were finally in Omar’s room, Ander smiled. “I missed you,” Omar whispered softly.

“Yeah?” Ander smiled as he put his hand on Omar’s hip. “How much?”

Omar laughed at Ander’s arrogance. “Mmmm not that much actually,” Omar teased.

“Bummer,” Ander’s voice got softer as he cupped his face. “Cause I missed you so fucking much.”

Omar leaned in the small distance between them to kiss him. “I love you,” Omar whispered before kissing him again.

“Omar?” a soft voice called from the door.

Fuck.

“Yes, Mama?” Omar mumbled.

“I’m sorry,” Ander whispered.

“Can we talk for a moment?” his mother said.

“I’ll get going,” Ander said awkwardly.

“Actually,” his mother said as Ander got up. “Maybe both of you should hear this.”

Ander sat down next to Omar. To say he was terrified was an understatement. Was she going to yell them? Was she going to tell Omar’s father?

“Omar, I love you. Nothing will change that. This is okay. You’re both okay.”

“Thanks, Mama,” Omar mumbled. He glanced at Ander and smiled. Ander was relieved to see Omar’s smile. His smile quickly faded as realization struck.  
“Are you gonna tell, Papa?” Omar asked quietly.

She didn’t say anything which made Ander terrified all over again.

“Mama, he’ll kill me,” Omar sighed.

“You lied to him, Omar,” his mom wouldn’t look at him. “After the incident with the principal, your father asked you if you were gay…and you told him no.”

“Mama,” Omar grabbed her hands. “Please, Mama. I’ll tell him eventually. I just need time.”

“Fine,” she sighed. “Your father will be back soon.” She glanced at Ander. “Say your goodbyes, Omar.”

When she closed the door, Omar rested his head on Ander’s shoulder. “I can’t breathe.”

“It’s okay, Love,” Ander rubbed his back. “We’re gonna get through this.”

“How?” Omar wanted to scream. “I only see you for ten minutes. You’re gonna get tired of-”

“No,” Ander grabbed his hands firmly. “Listen to me. I’m not gonna get tired of you. I don’t know how that’s even possible. I love you so fucking much and I will come here every day. Please don’t think like that, okay?”

“Okay,” Omar nodded slightly. “I love you,” he mumbled and kissed his softly. “You should go though.”

“Yeah,” Ander whispered. He got up and walked to his door. He turned slightly and looked at him lovingly. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”


End file.
